We are requesting funds to support cancer research by eight medical students at the Bowman Gray School of Medicine for the next five years. Students are selected for cancer research training on a competitive basis from research applications developed in conjunction with a faculty member. Selection is made by a faculty committee on the basis of the strength of the scientific approach taken in the application and the proven research record of the faculty mentor. The primary training facilities for the students will be the Cancer Center of Wake Forest University and the Center for Prevention Research and Biometry is well as the basic science and clinical departments of the medical school.